1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for including at least a RFID tag provided with a RFID circuit element configured to perform radio communication of information with outside and an apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag configured to perform communication with the RFID circuit element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to carry out reading/writing of information contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device) has already been put into practice in various fields. For example, the RFID circuit element provided at a label-state or card-state RFID tag is provided with an IC circuit part storing desired RFID tag information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part for information transmission/reception so that an access to the RFID tag information in the IC circuit part (information reading/writing) can be made from the side of the reader/writer.
As such apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag, the one as described in JP, A, 2005-141098 is known, for example. With this prior art, a band-state tag tape on which rectangular labels (RFID labels) are affixed with a predetermined interval (RFID label continuous body) is fed out of a roll of a tape with RFID tags (label supply portion) and when it is being fed on a feeding path, to an antenna of a RFID circuit element built in each label, desired RFID tag information created on the side of the apparatus is transmitted from the reader/writer (RFID data writing reading portion) and sequentially written in the IC circuit part (IC chip) connected to the antenna, while print information corresponding to the written RFID tag information is printed on a label surface by printing device (thermal head) so that a RFID label is completed.
In the above prior art, by integrating the reader/writer provided on the side of the apparatus for communicating with a RFID tag into a unit (cartridge) detachable with respect to an apparatus main body so that even if a roll of a tape with RFID tags of a different type is used after replacement, the reader/writer provided with a controller and an antenna corresponding to the tag tape of each roll of a tape with RFID tags (in other words, corresponding to the RFID circuit element) can be attached for use.
However, in the above prior art, though various readers/writers can be used through detachment and attachment according to each tag tape, whether the correspondence is correct or not depends on an operator, and it is not necessarily assured that a reader/writer with optimal communication characteristics to the RFID circuit element provided at the tag tape is attached by an operator. Further, even if various readers/writers are replaced and attached, since the positional relation between each reader/writer and the tag tape is constant, it has been difficult to realize an optimal communication distance for each RFID circuit element provided at the tag tape according to the element. As a result, it has been difficult to assuredly improve communication efficiency and communication accuracy in information transmission/reception to the RFID circuit element.